MegaMan.EXE
MegaMan.EXE (メガマンエグゼ, MegaMan Eguze), is a main fictional character and one of the protagonists of the ''MegaMan: NT Cyberverse'' series. He is the NetNavi (short for Inter''net Navi''gator) operated by Lan Hikari. He was created by the scientist Yuichiro Hikari, Lan's father. MegaMan.EXE is very powerful, and along with his operator Lan, is a very skilled virus buster. "Let's bust some viruses!" :—MegaMan.EXE. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Gwendoline Yeo (English), Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance MegaMan is small (for a NetNavi), but his abilities are many. He has indigo biceps, with cyan stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which are tipped with black soles. He has two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top. These ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark blue hair to stick out in four spikes. He has green eyes and, unlike most other NetNavis, an overall human appearance. As a customized NetNavi, MegaMan sports the symbol of the Hikari family on his chest and both sides of his helmet. This symbol is a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring. MegaMan stands at 148 virtual centimeters (roughly 4'9"). MegaMan dons on the faceplate covering his mouth and nose when usually in battle and in most of the Battle Chips with images of him. * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: roughly 4'9" * Weight: not known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality MegaMan is very loyal to Lan and his friends and is willing to sacrifice himself to save them. His continuous bravery and hard work earns him respect from others. Despite their similarities, especially in Net Battling, MegaMan is more polite and well-behaved compared to Lan. He is often reminding Lan of his obligations such as his schoolwork and his laziness, which mostly is the main reason they argue a lot. He is more cheerful and even likes to tease Lan often, but he displays a fear of ghosts. MegaMan is quite dense when it comes about how others feel towards him. The notable example is that he is quite popular among female Navis, perticularly Roll and Meddy, but he remains oblivious when the two fight over being with him. He doesn't mind when either of them are holding him close since he thinks that they are just being friendly. He is far more comical and sometimes can even be somewhat childish. One of the examples is when he is the only one who is excluded from the battle against Nebula Grey and complained like a child. He is also easier to anger, since he even handily beat up those who angered him. However, the prominent difference is MegaMan's (together with Lan's) enjoyment for battle is shown and expressed much clearer. He and Lan are always getting excited whenever a strong opponent appears and aims to be the strongest. This, however, can also make him reckless to the point that can be nearly considered as suicidal since he charges straight at his enemy even though his opponent is clearly stronger than him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Roll * GutsMan * Glyde * ProtoMan (also rival) Family Neutral * Bass Rivals Enemies * World Three * PharaohMan * Grave * Nebula ** Nebula Grey * ShadeMan * Slur * Duo * Super Cybeasts Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Despite having the physical size of a young person, MegaMan possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, stamina and durability on the field, being able to fight against bigger NetNavis and even more dangerous programs like the Life Virus, Alpha, and Nebula Gray. MegaMan is the only NetNavi who can use various transformation systems like Double Soul, Style Change, Cross System and Beast Out. These draw powers from another NetNavi/Cybeast in order to associate with MegaMan to create a new form. MegaMan can also be customized in many ways, like charge shot (Trans Arm), fighting style (Style Change), special abilities (Navi Customizer), so MegaMan can be considered as a "Custom Navi". Due to his many abilities and transformations, combined with Lan's support and Battle Chips, MegaMan is one of the most powerful NetNavis in the series. Offensive Abilities * Mega Buster: This is MegaMan.EXE's standard weapon, like all MegaMen before him. MegaMan can either shoot the buster rapidly or charge the buster to do more damage. Typically a charged shot deals out 10 times as much damage as an uncharged shot. In Network Transmission, the Buster will attack through a unique formula that takes away a certain amount of health based on an enemy's Max HP, the kind of buster shot being used, and overall upgrades made to the MegaBuster over time. The MegaBuster's power changes depending on the upgrades or NaviCust programs equipped to him, and charged shot changes depending on the Style Change, Double Soul, or Cross System. It is a powerful and effective weapon for MegaMan to utilize. ** Giga Buster: In the final extra chapter of the Manga, MegaMan uses the new version of his Mega Buster while entering the Giga mode (by removing his limiters). Its appearance changes greatly, now looking like the barrel of a tank, and its power greatly increases to the same level of power as the Giga Cannon Program Advance. * Dark Power: MegaMan is the only Navi who can use Dark Chips without becoming evil, and can even merge them with Double Soul. Usually, they permanently reduce his maximum HP by one per battle used. The only way he can't be hurt by one or suffer side effects is by using Double Soul or sacrificing bug frags. Like Beast Out, the player can trigger a berserk state. Custom Abilities * Navi Customizer: Exclusive to the games. Debuting in Battle Network 3, this system allows MegaMan to equip different programs in the form of colored blocks, each of them having a different effect on him. These effects range from upgrading his Buster strength or his battle chip folder capacities, to giving him special abilities, such as generating defensive Reflective Shields or surviving fatal blows with 1 hp of auxiliary energy. However, the Customizer has its own rules, and breaking these will result in bugs on MegaMan. * Style Change: Debuting in Battle Network 2, this allows MegaMan to change his elemental alignment and get upgraded power depending on the change. There are twenty-eight different customized styles (four elements and seven Styles). * Trans Arm: Introduced in MegaMan.EXE Legend of Network, the Trans Arm is similar to the Double Soul, but only changes MegaMan's charge shot and color. Transformation Abilities * Cross Fusion: Also known as Cross System, by the use of a special Battle Chip inside a Dimensional Area, MegaMan can synchronize with Lan and fight in the real world. However, if not in full sync, the Cross Fusion can deteriorate. * Double Soul: Also known as Soul Unison, by resonating with another Navi's soul or combining the abilities of said Navi, MegaMan can gain the abilities of the Navi along with additional powers and the long duration of Styles. MegaMan gains thirteen Souls. In the anime, the side effects of Cross Fusion removed the use of the Style Change and Double Soul was acquired as a replacement. A dark form of it is known as Chaos Unison. * Cross MegaMan: This is the prototype/alternate/advanced version of Double Soul exclusive to Mega Man Battle Network 5. It provided an alternate base form for MegaMan with several Navi Customizer programs already installed, as well as an altered charged shot. However, it is much more potent than the Double Soul and Cross Systems due to no elemental weakness, permanent transformation and a lot of special abilities. * Beast Out: There are two different Beast Outs, Falzar and Gregar, and the one you get is dependent on the version played. It can be activated at any time between turns. It expires after three turns, and if Beast Out is used again immediately afterward, MegaMan enters Beast Over and goes berserk. Beast Out can combine with Crosses to form Cross Beasts, each with their own chip charge attack. * Style Change: Debuting in Battle Network 2, this allows MegaMan to change his elemental alignment and get upgraded power depending on the change. There are twenty-eight different customized styles (four elements and seven Styles). * Trans Arm: Introduced in MegaMan.EXE Legend of Network, the Trans Arm is similar to the Double Soul, but only changes MegaMan's charge shot and color. Special Abilities * Bug: Though, not an actual ability, bugs are glitches in MegaMan, but only he can utilize and use its power. These glitches may cause a variety of side-effects during a battle. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Strength level Weakness Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Lan Hikari MMKB Notes & Trivia * Normally, in both the games and the anime, MegaMan is often the character who breaks the fourth wall (sends a humorous message or joke straight to the audience) normally in the intro or during a lull in the plot. * MegaMan's eyes are green, but in the first three MegaMan Battle Network games his mugshot shows him with blue eyes. It was fixed in later games. * In MegaMan Battle Network 6, the sprite used for walking in the cyberworld make his eyes look blue. However, his battle sprite has brown eyes, but his mugshot shows that his eyes are green which is their true color * In the anime, MegaMan doesn't understand Lan's fascination with food. Category:NetNavis Category:Males Category:Heroes